


Yata Misaki x Reader | A Love Story

by AuroraGolden



Category: K (Anime), K - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: Anime K, F/M, Project K
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGolden/pseuds/AuroraGolden
Summary: A short story series about the character Yata Misaki from the anime K [Project K]. Just a little Fluff~Accepting Request! Feel free to fill out this shortrequest form here





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (￣▽￣)ノ  
> Story Info:  
> Pages 2 of 2  
> Words 1024 of 1033  
> Characters 5278 of 5325  
> Characters excluding spaces 4068 of 4105

**(y/n) POV**

 

         It was another normal day, I was sitting at the Horma bar, when I heard the familiar sound a key turning to unlock the door. This only bothered me for a moment, before I went back to working on the lastest heist. Of course I’ll run this my Mr. Mikot when he gets back, though he’s never had problem with my plans before I still like to run it by him to be sure. I glanced over my shoulder to check on Anna. She gave me a smile from above her book as she reached in the bakery box to get another cookie.

 

**Izumo Kisanji POV**

 

         “Yeah you could say this is our Headquarters” said Tatara

I was about to open the door when I felt someone’s presents on the other side of the door, I unlocked it and quick flung it out, only to see that it was (y/n) sitting on the other side of the bar typing away on her laptop.

         “How the hell did you get in here, I locked the door before I left and you weren't here when I left so HOW!!! And Anna how could you just go along with her like this, I know that Mikoto left you with her but you don't have to listen to her crazy ideas.” I said annoyed.

         “Calm down I had a copy of the bar key made.” She said as she pulled the key out of her pocket showing it to everyone.

         “And you Anna?” I asked as I saw her pull out a cookie form a box from the bakery across town.

         “She gave me cookies to stay quiet about how we got in here.”

         “That's just cruel (y/n).” I said. From behind me I could Mikoto give a hearty chuckle.

         “Lay off it Izumo, you know she’s not going to to anything bad to your precious bar.” 

 

**(y/n) POV**

 

         As Izumo went on with his rant, I continued my work, when something sleek and warm wrapped around my neck. I flung around only to see that it was Tarara, he was always in my business rather it was work or my personal life. 

 

~Flashback~

 

         It was when I found the first boy I had ever been in love with. After about a week of dating I decided to show him my friends. The moment we walked into the bar everyone crowded around and made no time in making him feel uncomfortable.

         “Hey (y/n) what you doing, is this that great guy you were telling us about your new boyfriend.” Teasing, asking endless questions to him, but what really took the cake was when he found out I was part of a gang. It was only a few more days after that and he wanted out.

         “Yeah I think we need to see other people” 

 

~End Flashback~

 

         He had to know every detail of everything I did. Which wasn't surprising because he was like that to everyone.

         “(y/n), we have some new members of our clan, they just got the mark today.” he chimed as he pointed to two young men. One with short brown hair and glasses, the other with reddish orange hair. The one with brown hair seemed thoroughly un-amused with what was going on, and the red head only gave me a passing glance. At this moment I thought 'this is great, two more idiots that I would have to deal with' but instead of saying something I just waved and gave a half smile.

         “(y/n) this is Fushimi Saruhiko, and Yata Misaki, they just joined us today and I would like you to take them out and show them how they should use their powers, Fushimi, Yata this is (y/n) and Anna they are the only two female members of Homra.” said Mikoto

         “Mr. Mikoto.” I wined

         “No buts just do it”

         “Fine but I'm not going to like it.” I saved the document I had been working on and while I did this I couldn't help but wonder why he always asked me. I don't even have the fire power that the other Homra's had, I understood how to use it but I myself couldn’t. For some reason my body wouldn't let me have the power. I have tried many different times to take the power, but I just couldn't. That's why no matter what I wore something always had the Horma's Symbol on it, so that everyone would know I’m part of Horma. I then remember what Mr. Mikoto had told me, ‘You can't wear our family crest on your body, but you can wear it on your heart.’ After I finished I stood up and walked to the door turned around. “Let's go”

 

**Misaki's POV**

(Go Back To Entering The Bar)

 

         I followed the others into the bar and saw who Mr. Kisanji was talking to. A girl sat across the bar typing away on her laptop. She only gave me a glance with I walked in, but now that Mr.Tatara has brought Saru and me to her attention she now just looks at me like I'm going to be trouble that's when I hear Mr. Mikoto say.

         “(y/n) this is Fushimi Saruhiko, and Yata Misaki, they just joined us today and I would like you to take them out and show them how they should use their powers, Fushimi, Yata this is (y/n) and Anna they are the only two female members of Homra.” said Mikoto

         “Mr. Mikoto.” you wined

         “No buts just do it”

         “Fine but I'm not going to like it.”

I watched as she returned to her computer, she was pretty though with her (h/l)(h/c) and (e/c), the dress that came down just above her knee that she was wearing with the short sleeved over shirt that had the Horma's crest on it, it looked good on her. She stood up and started to walk away, she made it to the door and turned around and said “Let's go” without saying a word Saru and I follow her out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (￣▽￣)ノ
> 
> Story Info:  
> Pages 4 of 4  
> Words 1916 of 1925  
> Characters 10331 of 10378  
> Characters excluding spaces 7585 of 7622

**(y/n) POV**  
  
          I walked the two boys down to a local abandoned park, this way no one would get hurt. The two of them looked at me like I was crazy for bring them here.  
         “Okay, all you have to do is will the fire to do what you want it to do. It's not that hard to learn so the first step is to will the fire to come out once you can do that without having to try more than one time and you don't hesitate, then we can move on to the second step, Combat. Go now work.” I gave them a shuing gesture to leave me alone and work on what I just told them to.  
          “Your not going to give a demonstration.” Fushimi said  
          “No.” It came out bitter, I knew they could tell.  
          “Okay.” Fushimi said.  
          So they got to work on trying to summon the fire, the fire that I didn't have and wasn't going to tell them that. I pulled out my laptop, started it up and got to work on the plan that I was writing before I was rudely interrupted. It didn't take more than 30 minutes for them to get that part down, this step never takes long. I saved the document once again and stood up.  
          “Okay” I said as I pulled the sword hanging on my back out of its sheath. “Now your going to learn how to use this power in combat.”  
          “h-Hold on y-you want us to come at you with our fire power.” Yata asked.  
          “Yes, how else are you going to learn.”  
          “Oh I j-just thought that someone else was going to teach us.”   
          “No, why is it because I am a girl, is that why you won't attack me.”  
          “Why yes it is that is why Yata won't fight you cause your a girl.” Fushimi said, there was a bemused sound to his voice and a smirk spread across his face.  
          “Shut up.” Yata was quick to retort to him.  
          “First, you have to decide what your going to use as your weapon, and second no one else is going to teach you so get over it.”  
          “Okay. Got it I'll have to get over it.” It came out as a small whisper, almost like he didn’t want me to hear him say it.  
          “Can you really handle this virgin.” Fushimi continued to tease Yata and the angrier he got the more cute he became.   
          “Shut up you stupid monkey.”  
          “Do you have any idea what you want to use as a weapon?”  
          “No” They both said in unicion. Figures, I’ll let them think on it overnight and have them come back tomorrow with renewed out look on their situation.  
          “Okay we will pick this up tomorrow when you get off school.”  
          “What we have to come here tomorrow after a long day at school?” Fushimi, immediately turned to complaining.  
          “Yes, what time do you get out of school?”  
          “3:30 p.m, and don't you go to school, you look like your our age you have to be 17, 18, or 19.” Fushimi sure has a lot of questions.  
          “Your right I am 18 but I finished school 2 years ago.”  
          “Oh so your like really smart?” Yata asked in a low whisper with a slight blush moving across his face.  
          “Yes, why do you think they keep me around. I make all the attack plans and they never fail, I can calculate everything down to the tee.”  
          “Oh, I see now you don't get in unless you are useful to Mr. Mikoto, right?” Fushimi catches on quick, I’m sure he’ll be the first to find out about my not having powers.  
          “Yeah.”  
          “What happens if aren't useful?” Yata spoke up this time, guess he really wants to know what happens if he fails. I can’t blame him, if I was in his shoes I would want to know what happens to me too if I fail to be useful.  
          “What do you think happens?” I asked in a bit of a tease tone.  
          “They kill you off?” Yata’s question came to no surprise to me.  
          “Wrong.” Both him and Fushimi looked relieved for a moment. “I kill you off.”  
          “Oh thanks that makes me feel so much better.” Fushimi’s voice was dripping with sarcasm, I couldn’t help but laugh at them.  
          “Don't worry about it Mr. Mikoto doesn't pick just anybody. I have only had to get rid of one person, but he had what was coming to him.”  
          “Thanks for the reassurance” Yata became quite again. And here I thought we were making progress on that quit voice of yours, oh well back to the drawing board. We all parted ways after that. Meeting back up here tomorrow at 4:30 p.m. We did this for a month, they were getting really good they could soon get on a team and go on missions, make money and new friends and even enemies.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
          One day practice was running over because Yata decided that he wasn't done. I was close to achieving what he was trying to do but he just wasn’t following all the way through with the attack.  
          “One more time, just one more.” Out of breath Yata pleaded with me to let him try once again.  
          “No, okay.” You’re going to get hurt at this rate, I know what it’s like to want something to badly Yata but this isn’t the way,  
          “Please, just one more time, I think I got it this time.” I could see the pleading look in his eyes, begging me to let him try again.  
          “Yata if she said no then its no, you have already pulled practice over two more hours than its supposed to be.” Fushimi wasn’t happy about it and neither was I.  
          “I know it's just that I think I have it down now and it will work.” I looked at Yata and then at his skateboard and ran over to him.  
          “Okay I will make a deal with you, 30 more minutes of practice time if you show me how to ride this.” pointing to the skateboard.  
          “Uh, do whatever you want, but I'm going home. See ya.” Fushimi was more then done at this point. He gathered his things and left.  
          “Okay fine you have yourself a deal, I will teach you for an hour today how to ride a skateboard and you give me 30 more minutes of practice time. That sounds fair considering the fact that I have already wasted two more hours of your time then I was suppose to.”  
          “It's a deal.” I said at this point Fushimi already walked away leaving Yata and me alone to continue with his training. He wasn't even close to being right, he wasn't close to have the move that he thought he had down. But soon the 30 minutes was up and I was going to get to have some fun.  
  
**Misaki's POV**  
  
          Well that was like the millionth time that she has laid my ass on the ground. God how did she get so fucking good at hand to hand combat? She wasn't even using a weapon she was just dodging my attacks and then looking for a weak point and then here I am on my ass again, now I see why Mr. Mikoto relays on her so much. She hasn't gotten hit once since we started training a month ago.  
          “Hey your 30 minutes are up.” She didn’t sound at all mad like I thought she would.  
          “Right got it.” I got up and walked other to my skateboard and picked it up. I walked back over to (y/n) and said “Get on”  
          “What, oh yeah. Okay so how do you even get on?”  
          “What you can't even fuckin do that?”  
          “Well sorry I don't know anything about skateboarding. Now you know how I felt when I had to train you for the first time.”  
          “Okay.” I said, the worst thing was she was right. I place one of my feet in front of the skateboard and the other behind it so that it wouldn't move. “Put one foot in front and the other in the back.”  
          “Okay” she said and climbed on, I didn't notice that the back foot wasn't in the right place and I just told her to push off with the front foot and the skateboard just slide right out from under her. She would have hit the ground if I hadn't be standing right there to catch her.  
          “Sorry, what did I do wrong, I did what you told me to do.”  
          “It's not your fault, I forgot to tell you not to place your foot behind the back wheel.” she put her arms around my neck to support herself so she wouldn't fall over again.  
          “Oh.”  
          “Yeah sorry about that.” I went and got he skateboard again. “Get on.”  
          “Okay” she repeated the same problem over and over again.  
          “God I thought you were supposed to be smart why do you keep making the same fuckin mistake over and over again.”  
          “Well sorry, I'm really not sure what I'm doing wrong. My feet are in the right place so I don't know what I'm doing wrong.”  
          “Get on.” this time I gentle took her hand and pulled her along with the skateboard as I walked.  
          “What are you doing.”  
          “Shut up.” as she wobbled to the front and then to the back, even when I'm pushing her she still can’t get it right. It was late and my phone rang, I stopped and pulled my phone out my pocket.  
          “Hello.”  
          “Where are you? Do you know that it is 11:30 pm Misaki?”  
          “Mom, and yes I know.”  
          “Then why aren't you home?”  
          “Sorry I'm a little busy.”  
          “Busy my ass get home right now got that.”  
          “Yeah” I said and she hung up the phone.  
          “Something wrong Yata?.” she said with the cutest look on her face.  
          “No it just my mom she wants me home.”  
          “Oh.” I took her hands and placed my feet where the skateboard wouldn't move and helped her down.  
          “Hey (y/n)?”  
          “Yeah”  
          “I well, I kind of, maybe, wanted to know if you would go out with me?”  
          “What?”  
          “Your the first girl that I have ever talked to and not had any problems. Even if it's just for a little while. Please.”  
          “I don't know.”  
          “How about you be my girlfriend until you learn how to skate on a skateboard without falling off. I know this sound a little weird but I need a girlfriend, you know how Saru talks to me. If I could get a girlfriend even just for a little while then maybe he would stop with the teasing and so would my friends at school.”  
          “Okay deal, just until I learn how to skateboard.”  
          “Deal.”  
          I'm not sure what I was thinking, but I did it and she said yes. I thought about it on my way home to get yelled at my my mom.  
  
**(y/n) POV**  
  
          Maybe this won't be so bad Yata doesn't seem like a bad kind of guy, or at least not from what I have seen when we are together at practice. He seems sweet and caring, he cares what others think of him. My heart skipped a beat as I thought about what was to become of us in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (￣▽￣)ノ  
> Story Info:  
> Pages 4 of 4  
> Words 1949 of 1958  
> Characters 10632 of 10679  
> Characters excluding spaces 7789 of 7826

**Yata's POV**

 

          The next day at school I met up with some of my friends. I thought about going ahead and telling them about (y/n), but then I thought that it might not be a good idea seeing as we just started dating. Well that was shot to hell at lunch time. We were sitting around on the roof as usual when Ichio started taunting me about how I would never get a girlfriend.

          “Misaki your gonna say a virgin forever!” I will not! I just haven’t learned how to talk to girls all that well. The only one that I can even hold a conversation down with was (y/n).

          “No I'm not, I have a girlfriend I just haven't told you about her.”

          “What?” Saru and Ichio said together in shock.

          “You don't have a girlfriend.” Saru’s voice was dripping with sarcasm.

          “Yes I do.” You’re going to be shocked when I tell you who it is.

          “Oh really who is she then?” Saru was ready for quite the story, I tried to suppress a smirk, I knew I couldn’t been doing a great job at it. I’ll have to apologize to her later, hope she can forgive me.

          “Yeah, tell us about her.” Ichio was hanging on every word I had to say, even nudging me with his elbow.

          “Well she's really pretty and she is nice.” I’m never going to get another moment like this again, so I’m gonna live it up while I can.

          “What does she look like man! Pretty isn't telling us much.” Ichio started shaking my shoulder ready to know more about her.

          “Uh well she as (h/l)(h/c) her eyes are (e/c).”

          “Wait, you don't mean.” Saru dropped his drink when I started describing her. The smirk I had been trying to I know now showed on my face. “It’s (y/n) isn’t it? How did you?”

          “Who's (y/n)?” asked Ichio

          “She's this girl I met a month ago.”

          “ You really asked her out Misaki? I can’t believe you did that!” Saru sounded angry. Wait was he going to ask her out? Why do I feel so possessive all of a sudden towards her?

          “Wait she said yes?” It just now set in to Ichio that I had asked a girl out and she had said yes.

          “Yeah is there a problem?”

          “No its just that you talking to a girl and even asking her out is way out there for someone like you Misaki. Do you have a picture of her that I can see since Saru has already seen her?” Ichio asked, he seemed pretty desperate to see her.

          “Uh well no I don't.”

          “Ah man you will have to introduce me to her, so I can see her. Hey Saru is she good looking?”

          “I guess you could say that.” Saru spat out the words.

          “Hey what's going on everybody?” asked Hakaru

          “Yeah dude what have you been up to?” asked Yuu

          “Oh nothing much the same old same old, oh and Misaki got a girlfriend, and from what I have heard she not ugly.” Ichio said rather proudly.

          “What?!” they both exclaimed loudly.

          “Dude you have to let us meet her after school. Wait does she go to school here?” Hakaru asked in a hurry.

         “No she doesn't.” respond Ichio rather dissatisfied at that.

         “So it's settled we are going to meet her after school Misaki.” Yuu said sitting down next to me and putting his arm around my shoulders.

         “First off I don't know if she would like that. Next how many times do I have to keep telling you guys not to call me Misaki its Yata. Third off I am really busy after school today so you can't meet her.”

         “But Misa.. Yata you have to let us meet her.” said Yuu “Any girl that you can talk to has to be special.”

         “Saru has meet her.” said Ichio

         “No way is she hot!?” Hakaru shouted causing the other on the roof to look over at us.

         “You could say that.” Yup there was dissatisfaction in his voice, I think I was right, he’s in love with her but I’m not going to let him have her. Thank God that the bell rang ending the lunch period so that I could get away from them. I thought that I wouldn't tell anyone so that it wouldn't make her feel unconformable and here I went and told the biggest blabber mouth in the whole school that I have a girlfriend.

 

* * *

  


         The bell rang ending the day so I ran out the door hoping not to be caught by anyone and what you know they are waiting for me out in front of the school.

          “Hey Misa..uh Yata ready to show us your girlfriend?” Haraku tossed his arm around my shoulder guiding me down the road with the others.

          “I told you no! Some other time when I'm not busy.”

          “Oh come on, Yata this is the biggest news ever to us, you have to give us a little something.”

          “No good day.” and I took off on my skateboard so that they couldn't catch me, but then I remember that Saru knew where I was going and what if they followed him. I looked back and sure enough they were. So I turned around pissed and texted (y/n) to tell her that I wasn't going to come to practice for reason I would explain later.

          “Saru you know what has been canceled for the day.”

          “Okay fine by me.” We were walking along talking and they were still trying to get me to take them to (y/n), but I still refused. That's when I hear a high pitched voice call out to me I turned and saw (y/n). She gave me a tackle hug.

          “Misaki whose this. Is this her, is this the (y/n) we've heard so little about.” asked Haraku extremely excited to meet her.

          “Don't call me that! Its Yata?”

          “Yata, what's going on?” she asked when I was suddenly grabbed and pulled to the said by Yuu.

          “Dude you have to let us hang out with her! Ask her is she would like to go do some karaoke or dinner or something.”

          “No way.”

          “Please. If I had a hot girlfriend I would let you hang out with her now come on.”

          “Fine I'll see if she wants to do something, anything to get you to shut the fuck up for a minute.”

          “Yes!”

 

**(y/n) POV**

 

          As I walking down the street I saw some familiar red hair and knew that it was Yata I started running in his direction and I called out to him. “Yata!” I gave him a hug hoping that it would be okay since were are now dating.

          “Yata, what's going on?” I asked as a boy with slicked down brown hair grabbed him and pulled him away. That's when Fushimi walked up to me and gave me a smile.

          “What's going on Fushimi?”

          “Nothing much Yata told us the news congratulations.” He sounded a bit bitter about it but I could be mistaken.

          “Oh okay.”

          “He didn't tell you he was telling anyone did he?”

          “Uh will it was kind of sudden when we decided to start dating.”

          “Oh you mean last night after I left the two of you alone.” He spat his words out at me like I had hit him physically in gut.

          “Uh yeah, will we were still training and Yata showed me how to somewhat skateboard.”

          “Right, well if I would have know that leaving you two along would get Misaki a girlfriend I would have done it a long time ago.” He sounded more bittersweet now.

          “Oh don't say anything to the other members of Homra, I don't want then to freak out or get excited and then things not work out, you know what I mean?”

          “Yeah I hear you.”

          “Thank you Fushimi.”

          “Hey (y/n) do you wanna go do something like karaoke, or get something to eat.”

          “Wow you didn't studier Misaki!” said the one with blonde hair I think his name is Ichio.

          “That's it I'm out of here.” said Yata, I walked over to me and grabbed my arm ready to drag me away from the boys.

          “Just when we were going to have some fun your going to leave?” I asked

          “(y/n) please just go home don't let them follow you or do anything weird?”

          “Yata.” I pleaded.

          “Fine, what do you want to do?”

          “You see that she has tamed the beast known as Yata Misaki.” said a boy with long orange hair pulled back into a ponytail, I think his name is Yuu.

          “Uh well food sounds good, let's get something to eat. I haven't eaten all day. And then we can go to karaoke. Sounds fun right.”

          “Yeah sure whatever you say.” A blush creeping across his face.

          “Yes!” the boys said together.

          “Are you sure (y/n), they can get a little, out of hand.” Fushimi said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

          “It's fine you saw what I can do in training so don't worry about me and if I can't take care of them I have you and Yata to protect me.”

          “Oh.” Fushimi gave me a weak smile. “I'm glad you have so much faith in us.” he said in a quiet voice.

 

* * *

 

**Yata's POV**

 

          I feel as though (y/n) is just going along with this because she doesn't want to upset anyone so she just goes along with everything. I should have told her to go home, so that she wouldn't think she has to hang out with my stupid ass friends. They seemed really interested in her, and not in the good way, they kept asking her questions to see if something was wrong with her. So I kept telling them to leave her alone.

          “Hey sorry about the dumb asses (y/n).” I said while walking her home.

          “Oh no it's fine I mean they weren't all that bad my love.” I could help but hear the last part more than the rest of it did she just say...

          “What world where you just in (y/n), there were total dumb asses.” Fushimi spoke up “I’ve never seen them act that stupid before.

          “My my my… love.” I said

          “What was that Yata.” said Fushimi

          “Uh well yeah my love. I've always wanted to call someone that and now I can because your my boyfriend.”

          “Wow okay well I guess I will leave to two alone now.” said Fushimi,  I just watched as he walked away, the words caught in my throat I wanted him to stay for once because I didn't know what to say to her now.

          “Is something wrong Yata?”

          “No not at all uh... how about I walk you home that sound good.”

          “Oh okay.”

          “Is there something else you want to do.”

          “Uh how about a walk in the park.”

          “It's dark.”

          “So.”

          “Okay.” I didn't know why she wanted to walk in the park but I soon found out. The whole way there she either held my hand or my arm, it was like, like a real relationship. It kind of made me feel uneasy sense I don't know what a real relationship should be like I have only seen others. I was just copying what they were doing. She then leaned in to try and kiss me, I don't know what to do so I panicked and pushed her away.

          “Sorry I.. just.. sorry.” and I ran off leaving her behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (￣▽￣)ノ  
> Story Info:  
> Pages 3 of 3  
> Words 1169 of 1178  
> Characters 6315 of 6362  
> Characters excluding spaces 4636 of 4673

**(y/n)'s POV**  
  
          The next morning I was cleaning the tables and chairs at the bar. Did I do something wrong? I had to have for him to run away like that. I couldn’t help thinking about it. He ran away before even walking me back home. The bell to the bar door rang and I looked over and saw three men I didn't know at all.  
          “I'm sorry but we don't open until eleven come back then.”  
          “Well, well looks like your doing fine.”  
          “Who are you?”  
          “She doesn't remember.” said one of the men.  
          “You kicked our ass two months ago.”  
          “If I remembered every drunk ass I kicked I wouldn't have space to remember anything else.”  
          “Now it's payback time.”  
          “I don't think so.” that voice(!) it was him. The chestnut haired man that asked me to go out with him. There he was standing in front of the door holding his skateboard and baseball bat. Was it me or did he look handsome and strong? Yeah probably just me.  
          “Who the fuck are you?”  
          “Me, I'm in Homra.” Yata spoke with a smile, it didn't take him long to kick their drunk asses. “Are you alright?” he spoke quietly as if he was going to startle me, and gingerly rubbed the back of his head.  
          “Yeah, I'm fine and I could have handle them you know that right?”  
          “Then why didn't you?”  
          “They just walked in, I don't just snap at people, I try to find out about them, where they came from, who they work for and stuff like that, encase we need it.”  
          “Well sorry, I didn't know.”  
          “It's fine and I'm sorry.”  
          “For what.”  
          “Last night.”  
          “Oh, no I'm sorry.” he said as he walked closer to me “I got all worked up over something as little as a kiss.”  
          “No I'm sorry I forgot that you get nervous around girls and I took it to far I'm the one that's sorry.”  
          “No you don't need to be sorry.” Hes was now only inches away from me. I looked into his hazel eyes and he in to my (e/c) ones. He slide his arm around my waist, and leaned in close to my face. I blushed as he placed his lips on mine it was only for a short moment, but it was sweet. But someone else had saw what had happened in the middle of the Homra bar.  
          “Well, well, well looks like I can't call you virgin any more now can I Misaki.” He looks better than he did yesterday and voice was back to it’s cool usual self.  
          “Saru.”  
          “It's been like what, two days you've been dating? Oh I see you aren't afraid of girls you only act that way don't you? Get them to feel sorry for you and then you take them home and have your way with them.” Saru’s voice was light and dry as the air in the bar.  
          “What are you talking about Saru?” I asked, why would Yata do that?  
          “Be careful (y/n), don't let him fool you.”  
          “I don't do that Saru.”  
          “Yeah sure you don't, and I will assume that practice is canceled for the day.” he said as he walked out the door and gave a causal wave to see you later.  
          “Just ignore what he said My~Lo~ve~.” he blushed at what I said, as I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling his head down for another kiss. This kiss was cut short not because of Yata but because of Izumo gasping. I’m going to need to find a better place to kiss.  
          “Say a word and you die.” I said  
          “Got it I won't say anything.”  
  
**Yata's POV**  
  
          I thought about the kiss (y/n) tried to give me last night, it kept me up most of the night. I then realized that I was being silly, I mean she is now my girlfriend and that's what boyfriends and girlfriends do. I decided that tomorrow I was going to take her out somewhere fun, and that I was going to kiss her. In the morning when I woke up I tried to talk myself out of it but then remembered why I was doing it in the first place. I went to school, and after school I went straight to the practice field and when she wasn't there I went to the bar and found three idiots bothering her. I kicked their asses, I was going to ask her to go somewhere with me but she got sad and I didn't know what to do. Then I thought if I kiss her... that'll work if I just kiss her, she'll feel better about what she tried to do last night. So I did. Her lips here soft for the few seconds that I kissed her, I chickened out ended up pulling away. And then that damn monkey saw it. And Mr. Kusanagi saw our second kiss, that was just great.   
          “Do you wanna go somewhere?” I asked her gentle.  
          “Yes.”  
          “Where would you like to go?”  
          “Close your eyes.”  
          “What?”  
          “I'll lead you.” It took me a moment to comprehend what she had just asked me and reluctantly I closed my eyes as she took my hand.  
          “There are stairs here so step up.” I did as he said it was a little difficult for me not to open my eyes and ruin her fun.  
          “We're at the top of the stairs, just a little further Yata.” I felt her tighten her grip on my hand urging me to move forward. I heard a door open and I do believe we walked in.  
          “Turn around, and sit down.”  
          “What?” when I said this she quickly put her hand over my eyes.  
          “Don't look not yet.” She removed her hand and helped me sit down.  
          “Can I look now.”  
          “Not yet.” I then felt something warm press against my lips realizing it was her lips. I opened my eyes, and she pulled away to reveal a room that was cover wall to wall with paintings, or should I say portraits of people and things she had seen before, everything was beautiful.  
          “This is amazing (y/n) you're an artist.” she put her arms around me and pulled me down, I didn't even realize that I had stood up. She leaned her head against my shoulder. I saw a blank spot.  
          “Why's that spot blank?”  
          “It's for when I find my family.”  
          “What do you mean.”  
          “I don't remember anything passed the snowy night Mr. Mikoto, Izumo, Anna and Tatara found me. That was three years ago, I don't think they want me anyways, I haven't seen any lost adds no one knows who I am. (y/n) that was what Anna said my name was, it's probability not right but I think it suits me. I haven't told that to anyone else.”  
          “So why tell me.”  
          “Because I know I can trust you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (￣▽￣)ノ  
> Story Info:  
> Pages 2 of 2  
> Words 971 of 980  
> Characters 5169 of 5216  
> Characters excluding spaces 3882 of 3919  
> 

**Yata's POV**

 

          I thought about (y/n), and how she can't remember who her really family is. Did she want to know, did she care about them. I didn't know but I decided to not talk about it unless she wanted to talk about it. The days seemed to go on forever, they were all happy, even after (y/n) learned how to skateboard she still went out with me. I have truly fallen in love with (y/n). We even told everyone that we were dating. Saru ran away to join the blues, that hit (y/n) a little hard, I think she enjoyed his company. But it took time but she was able to get over it and everything was how it should be until that night, the night Tatara died.

          “Mr. Kusanagi.”

          “What?”

          “How are we going to tell (y/n), she loved Mr. Tatara as if he were her real brother?”

          “I don't know yet. I will tell Mikoto first and then see how he wants to go about telling everyone.”

          “Okay.” We went back to the bar, when I got there I saw Mr. Mikoto standing in front of (y/n). I couldn't hear what he was saying but (y/n) just shock her head in disbelief bring her hands to her face. That was it she broke down. The tough girl that I once knew and loved is now on the floor. Mr. Mikoto bent down and pulled her to his chest hoping to stop the crying. She slide her arms around him, he picked her up and sat her on the couch. He looked over and my and gave me a jester that meant come over here. When I got close enough he grabbed my arm and put it on (y/n) shoulder. She quickly turned around.

          “Misaki.” she grabbed me, burying her face in my chest as I put my arms around her to embrace her. “Misaki.” she tried to stop sobbing. “Tatara is dead.” 

          “I know.” Mr. Mikoto jester to sit on the couch, as if knowing that she wasn't going to stop crying anytime soon, and he was right she cried for hours. When I pulled her over to sit down she straddled my lap and placed her head down on my shoulder, so I stroked her (h/c) hair in a soothing way hoping that would help. She finally cried herself to sleep.

          “Take her up to her room Yata.”

          “Okay.” the walk up the stairs woke her up.

          “Misaki.”

          “Yes.”

          “Where are you taking me?”

          “To your room.”

          “Oh.” she laid her head back down on my shoulder. I walked into her room and sat her laid her down on her bed, pulled the covers over her. When I went to leave she grabbed my arm.

          “Don't leave me alone.” I sat down on the bed waiting for her to fall asleep again, she tugged on my arm wanting me to lay beside her.

          “(y/n).”

          “Please.” I couldn't say no to her so I laid down beside her as she cuddled up to me. This was the first time we slept in the same bed. I woke up the next morning and found (y/n) painting the empty place on the wall.

          “What are you doing?”

          “Painting Homra.”

          “Okay.” I looked at the picture, it had everyone on it even Saru, did she still believe that he was going to come back. No she didn't she just hasn't forgot the love she felt for another family member, even if he isn't here. 

          “I have come to realize that I was chasing after nothing because my real family, is Homra.” Now all of the room was covered in paints everything, there wasn't and inch of wall left unpainted. She sat the paint brush down and walked over to me, climbing onto my lap. She looked over at the new painting on the wall, she sat there a minute or two. She stood up walked over to radio and turned it on, hooking her iPod to it, playing a song I didn't know.

          “Misaki.”

          “Yes?”

          “Dance with me.”

          “I don't know how to.”

          “It's okay.” She said as she took my arm and pulled me up. She took my hands and put them around her waist, and her arms around my neck. And we just swayed back and forth. “You can do this and this is fine.” The song seemed to last forever, but if it helps her feel better I will do anything to help her. When it ended she let go and backed away. “I'm sorry.” as she wiped tears away from her eyes. When did she start crying again. “I wasn't considerate to your feelings, Tatara was your friend too, and I was being selfish thinking that I was the only one that lost someone important.”

          “No it's fine.”

          “No it's not Misaki.”

          “Yes it is.” she tried to speak again but I put my finger to her month urging her to be quite. “Because without you being here you wouldn't have helped me.”

          “I don't understand.”

          “I don't really get myself but you’re not being selfish. And I will find the guy that killed Mr.Tatara and kill him. This I promise you.”

 

**(y/n)'s POV**

 

          Misaki seemed so strong, he was always there for me. You would think for a guy like him that he would be all like solve your problems without me. But he’s not, he never forgot anything, I would forget small things, I even forgot our three month anniversary. But I got use to him pointing the little things out like, it's been four months to this day that we first meet, or kissed or went on our first date. It made me laugh at how good is memory was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (￣▽￣)ノ  
> Story Info:  
> Pages 2 of 2  
> Words 1099 of 1108  
> Characters 5658 of 5705  
> Characters excluding spaces 4381 of 4418

**(y/n)'s POV**  
  
          It was awful Tatara was like my brother he was always there for me even when I didn't want anyone around. He knew how to change the mood in a matter of seconds so that it wouldn't be sad or tense anymore things aren't the same anymore. I was always told if you don't want it to change it doesn't have to, well the was really fuckin wrong I never wanted anything to change. I was happy with the way things were. It didn't take long to find the guy that killed Tatara. There was an epic battle and that kind of when Yata found out that I didn't have the Horma fire power. He was upset that I hadn't told him from the start but that was the least of our problems after everything was said and done we lost Mr. Mikoto it was official I had pretty much lost everything.   
          Most of the other members left to find other jobs since we all didn't have one anymore. I started working at Izumo's bar helping out around the place. I still live in the same room I always have since that day, oh and Yata move in, so I can't really call it my room anymore since we kind of made it a mini home. Yata found work as well. It was hard with everything being so different now.  
         A few weeks after that Yata asked me to marry him. Said it would be for the best, after all he wanted to be with me forever. Plus we all needed something to be happy about since we all just went through a tragic accident. That didn't stop Sector 4 from always coming around and asking use a thousand question and getting answer they already knew. Turns out they were really only looking out for us under Munakata’s orders. Turns out Munakata and Mikoto were on a how do you say “friendly” enemy terms. He just wanted to check up on us to see if we were all going to be okay. Munakata made it a thing stop by at least once a week, he said it was for business but we all knew better. Occasionally we would ask about Fushimi, he’s still with them and we haven’t heard from him in a long while. Guess he really isn’t coming back. So I talked to Yata and asked him if it would be alright to invite him to the wedding when we got the money to do it. I also slipped an invite for Fushimi in there as well. Hoping that this would help him to come talk to us.  
         As it got closer to the time of the wedding I hadn’t heard anything from Fushimi an I was getting worried that he didn’t really care at all anymore. I was wiping the tables off when Munakata walked in.  
         “Long time so see, how have you been?” It had been well over a month since he had come to see us. I had begun to think he was getting bored with us. But here he is i n the flesh standing in front of me holding out a piece of paper. “What’s this?”  
         “A letter from Fushimi.”  
         “What!?” I was shocked to hear this. “Fushimi? He, he really wrote this?”  
         “Yes. He asked me to give it to you.” Why? Why didn’t he just come and telling me what is written on this letter? I gentle took the paper from Munakata, opened it and read it.  
  
Dear(y/n),  
         I wanted to tell you this for so long but never had the courage to. (y/n), I’m in love with you. This is why I’m not coming to your wedding. I couldn’t stand to see you with him. It’s driven me mad all these years to know that, that virgin was able to sink his fangs into you before I was able to tell you how I felt. This will be the last you hear from me.  
-Fushimi Saruhiko  
         I had quietly read the letter to myself. All this time Fushimi had been in love with me. I had a feeling he was all those years ago. Is this what drove him away from us? Was it me that made him leave? Because he loved me and I fell in love with Yata.  
         “Why are you crying?” I jerked my head up to see a shocked and worried Munakata still standing in front of me. He reached his hand out and gentle brushed the tears away. It reminded me of Mr. Mikoto and all the feelings that I had tried to lock away and forget had come flooding back. I couldn’t control my emotions anymore. Izumo had come down the stairs and panicked. I was able to calm Izumo down and asked him not to tell Yata about this. I don’t want him to worry anymore about me then he already does. When the time comes I’ll tell him, just not now.  
  


* * *

Five year time skip. (create your own wedding. It's your special day after all.)

* * *

  
  
 **Yata's POV**  
  
          Things seemed to be a little different (y/n) was acting a little weird, okay not a little weird more like a lot weird. I think she's trying to tell me something without tell me directly telling me.  
          “Is there something you want to tell me, you know I'm no good that the reading into things.”  
          “Okay it's just that, well, you know, the thing we did a last night.” I almost spit my drink all over the place and gave her a concerned look and swallowed hard.  
          “Yeah, it's not like it something new. We've do that a lot of times.”  
          “Well you know, and you know and well, well, well, the thing this that we're pregnant. It happened a few months ago, I went to the doctor today to talk to her about all of it.” I don't really remember the next few minutes I sorta black out.  
“My love, my love, darling, Misaki.”  
          “I'm here.”  
          “You’re not happy.”  
          “That's not it at all that was just a little shocking that's all. No I really am happy is it a boy or a girl. Wait, no names we need names. Ah, what if we don't pick the right name like my parents did and the, this is going to be.”  
          “Calm down. Whatever name we pick for him or her will be perfect and Misaki, Misaki is just fine.”  
“No it's not.”  
“Hahaha. You're still the same man I fell in love with that day.”


End file.
